


Brave

by thecurlymop



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlymop/pseuds/thecurlymop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>somehow Thomas and Miles are looking after Sylvie, don't ask why</p></blockquote>





	Brave

‘Sylvie, you’re going to have to be brave for me. Just a moment and it’ll all be over ok?’

Sylvie nods through her tears and Tom tries to stifle the urge to hit whoever did this to her. He needs to keep a level head and a steady hand if he’s going to do this without hurting her much further. Anyway, it’s Miles who will explode about this, not Tom. Tom is the reliable, boring, unemotional one. Miles is the volcano of emotions who will be absolutely overcome at the idea that anyone wants to hurt Sylvie. Still, he supposes it was only a playground accident really, even if Sylvie was so upset that she refused to let the school nurse  take care of her and insisted that her Doctor Daddy had to come and look after her. It’s a good thing he wasn’t at the hospital today.

 

As the tweezers enter the wound, Sylvie takes in a great breath and then it’s done, the stone is in the grip of the pincers and her knee is ready to be cleaned properly and bandaged up. He wonders if she’d prefer Miles to do it. He’s always been better at the cheering up, making things fun which shouldn’t be. They once spent a whole afternoon cleaning the kitchen, even the floor because Miles had found a way of making it fun for them.

 

But Sylvie doesn’t seem to mind that it’s his rougher hands cleaning her knees and assorted other grazes and when he remembers that there’s a secret supply of princess plasters he even gets a little wobbly smile. She doesn’t make a fuss when he says that the one on her knee is too big and needs a special grown up plaster and when she’s finally sorted out she holds out her arms for a hug in a way that reminds him heartbreakingly of her mother.

 

He picks her up and carries her out of the bathroom, placing her in front of the TV and putting the DVD she’s been watching in. He needs to go into the kitchen and swear loudly at the cupboards and perhaps drink some whiskey flavoured tea but she won’t let him go. They end up snuggled together on the sofa, his eyelids drooping as he dozes, comforted by the warm weight of Sylvie slumped against him. When Miles gets home, he’s almost calm again.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow Thomas and Miles are looking after Sylvie, don't ask why


End file.
